Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team FireWater
by pokemonsora01
Summary: A human suddenly wakes up in the Pokemon world as a Charmander, and he becomes friends with a Totodile, and together they form a rescue team and help save the world of Pokemon. Rated T to be safe.


I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NINTENDO

If any one read my previous PMD story (Highly doubtful) That story was just to test myself before I tried writing a real story.

And please if you have anything bad to say about this story...keep it to yourself.

Oh, and also the main character in this story is _not _the same one from my other story, despite having the same name.

* * *

_ Welcome! _

_This portal is the door to the amazing world of Pokemon._

_But before I can let you go through I have some questions for you._

Questions?

_Yes. Don't be nervous, they are simple, I just need to know a few things about you._

Um...All right...

_Are you ready?_

Y...yeah..ask away.

_First. Could you go into an old abandoned building by yourself?_

N-no way! I could never do that!

_Not even with the person you trust the most?_

No, not even with them.

_Do you have many friends? _

W-well...no, no I don't...

_Do you have any friends at all?_

...No, I have no friends, you could say I don't have the best life... Heh heh.

_I see... Do you care for others, or mostly for yourself?_

I...I do care for other people...even though they don't care for me.

_If they don't care for you, why do you care for them?_

Because...I try to do good things...you know, help out people.

_Ah, I understand. How old are you?_

I'm twelve...why?

_Don't worry I will get to that later. Now the final question: are you a boy or a girl?_

A boy...

_ Well, you appear to be... the timid type..._

Timid...?

_Yes, you are a very shy, but very kind person, you are always trying to help out, however when you do you become nervous and run away._

W-well...yeah I do.

_You are always scared of other people because of the way they treat you._

Yeah...Th-they treat me like garbage...

_Well then a person like you... will be a Charmander!_

A Charmander?

_Yes, your type matches that of a Charmander. Now finally who do you want as a partner?_

Partner?

_Yes, your partner will be by your side till the end, as your best friend, your older brother figure._

Huh? You mean my partner will be older than me?

_Yes, but only by a few months. Now it is time to choose, out of these Pokemon which one would you like for a partner?_

I would like...this one...

_Ah, an excellent choice. Now it is time for you to depart to the world of Pokemon. Be smart, be brave, and be victorious! Go for it!_

* * *

_Wh-what? Where am I? _Someone thought.

_I can feel a gentle breeze... Kind of like the wind blowing gently through the forest..._

_I can hear a voice...who is that? _

"Hey...are you OK?" Someone asked.

The unconscious body didn't respond by talking, but it moved slightly.

"Hey, come on buddy, wake up..." The voice said again.

Finally the unconscious person opened their eyes.

"Oh, good. You finally woke up." The voice said.

"Urgh...where am I?" The boy asked, looking around, then he laid his eyes on a Totodile, and a tall one at that it was almost exactly eye-level with him but slightly taller.

"Your outside the woods." The Totodile said.

Their was a brief silence before the boy jumped up shouting.

"Huh? A talking Totodile!" The boy shouts out.

"Yeah..." Totodile said.

"How can you be talking? Your a Pokemon!" The boy says still shouting.

"Well, you're talking too, and _you're _a Pokemon." The Totodile points out.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about? I'm a human." The boy says to the Totodile.

"_Huh_? A _human_? You look like a totally normal Charmander to me!" The Totodile says with a shocked face.

"Ch-Charmander? What do you mean..." The Charmander asked, until he looked at his hands, and instead of his normal human hands, he saw orange hands, attached to two orange arms.

The Charmander screamed, which surprised the Totodile, and ran to a near by lake and looked at his reflection. And instead of seeing his normal human face... he saw the clear face of a Charmander.

He screamed again.

"This is impossible, I turned into... into a POKEMON!" He screamed.

The Totodile walked over to him, " Hey, buddy calm down." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Charmander looked at the Totodile and calm down after a moment.

"I-I'm sorry for screaming, I'm just shocked this happened" The Charmander said.

"It's OK, man. But this whole "human" thing is hard to believe...are you playing a prank on me?" The Totodile asked with a slight suspicious look.

The Charmander's eyes widened and he took a step back waving he arms, "N-no! I-I would never pull a prank on anyone!" He said.

"Your telling me the truth?" The Totodile asked. The Charmander nodded, "OK, my name is Totodile, sorry for accusing you pulling a trick on me."

"It's OK my name's um...my name...is...Jamie. Yeah, Jamie. It's nice to meet you Totodile." Jamie said in a shy way.

"Nice to meet you to Jamie." Totodile said, flashing a toothy grin.

Jamie gave a shy smile back at Totodile, but then they heard someone shouting, "Help! Somebody, please help me!"

They turned around and saw a Butterfree flying towards them in a panicking way.

"Hey, is something wrong ma'am?" Totodile asked kindly.

"My poor baby Caterpie fell into a fissure!" Butterfree Shouted, clearly worried.

"What?" Totodile shouted now shocked, with surprised Jamie a little.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground and he fell into it, and he's to young to crawl out himself! And when I went to get him Pokemon suddenly attacked me!" Butterfree said.

"Huh? You were attacked, by other pokemon?" Totodile asked.

"Yes, they must have been enraged by the fissure, and went out of control! That's what I think happened. I'm too weak to defeat those Pokemon! Oh, what will happen to my baby? Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" Butterfree said.

Totodile turned to Jamie and said "That kids in trouble! He needs rescuing. Hey, Jamie will you help me rescue him?"

"Um...uh..." Jamie mumbled, he was a little nervous about this, he had just woke up as a Pokemon and now he was suddenly asked to help rescue a Caterpie? He looked towards Butterfree and saw the clear look of worry on her face, as she flew around in panic.

Jamie then looked back towards Totodile and said "OK, I'll help."

Totodile's eyes widened, and he smiled and asked "You will?", Jamie nodded.

"All right!" He said in happiness and turned to Butterfree "Don't worry ma'am, we'll go rescue your kid." He said.

"You will? Oh, thank you! But please be careful those Pokemon are strong." Butterfree said.

"We will! Let's go Jamie!" Totodile said.

Jamie nodded and they quickly ran off to rescue Caterpie.

* * *

And that's chapter one. I'm just going to say that unlike the games the human in this story has some memories of his human life but that's all I'm gonna say for now.

Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
